Because of English Lesson
by hsysbb
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UPDATED] Baekhyun sangat lemah dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Ia sering tertidur hingga suatu hari gurunya memanggilnya dan tiba tiba ia mendapatkan les tambahan dan Baekhyun langsung membeku saat melihat ternyata gurunya adalah... /It's CHANBAEK! slight: Hunhan! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun tidak fokus. Beberapa kali ia menguap dan mengeluarkan sedikit air dari sudut matanya. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak tidur semalaman, tidak. Ia memang sering dan selalu seperti ini, setiap pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ia pasti selalu menguap tanpa henti. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja selain ia tak mengerti ia juga memang tak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang –menurutnya— aneh ini.

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi menahan rasa kantuknya, akhirnya Baekhyun pun tertidur dengan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya diatas meja. Ia tak peduli jika Jung _seonsaengnim _—guru Bahasa Inggrisnya— menegurnya. Toh, ia juga tak akan kelihatan karena posisi duduknya berada dipaling belakang.

"_Baekhyun-ah~ Jadilah kekasihku!"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tulus sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat , Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mulai menutup matanya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Saat deru nafas Chanyeol begitu terasa menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu—_

KRING

Baekhyun tersentak saat dering suara bel istirahat berbunyi. _Shit!_ Itu hanya mimpi. Baekhyun terus mengutuk dalam hati mengapa bel harus berbunyi disaat seperti itu! Tapi, ini menguntungkan juga karena Jung _seonsaengnim_ baru saja menutup kelas dan tentu saja ini menjadi sebuah kelegaan bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"YA! Baekhyun-ah kau tertidur lagi _eo_?"

"Hmm. Sudahlah Luhan-ah kajja kita ke kantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan –sahabatnya— menuju kantin. Karena ia memang benar benar lapar setelah adegan –mimpinya— ciumannya dengan Chanyeol gagal. Meskipun itu mimpi, tapi setidaknya ia bias menggapai Chanyeol sekali saja. _Huft~_

"YA! Baekhyun-ah tunggu aku!"

"Jadi kau bermimpi apa tadi? Kenapa tadi kau memaju majukan bibirmu seperti ini,"

Luhan mempraktekan bagaimana bibir Baekhyun yang mengerucut dan terkesan seperti ingin mencium seseorang dengan matanya yang tertutup. Baekhyun tercengang tentu saja ia langsung membekap mulut Luhan.

"Mmpphhhtt—yammpht lemmpashhht"

Luhan langsung menepuk nepuk tangan Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya membekap mulutnya.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! Kau mau membunuhku _eo_?"

"Ish! Kau ini berisik sekali Lu! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan lupakan mimpiku tadi arra?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun memang benar benar menyebalkan! Dia tak pernah bercerita apapun soal laki laki. Lalu tadi, dia melihat Baekhyun bermimpi seperti orang yang akan berciuman. Ini benar benar aneh.

"Baek"

"Hmm"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, ya?"

Baekhyun menyimpan sumpitnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Lu, tidak ada apa apa oke? Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Lebih baik kau cepat habiskan makananmu Lu"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang kan? Iya kan? Ayolah Baek, kau tidak ingin bercerita pada sahabatmu yang cantik ini huh? Kau belum pernah mengatakan soal laki laki sebelumnya"

"Ya, sebelumnya dan seterusnya"

"YA! Kau mau jadi perawan tua heh?"

"Ish! Jangan asal bicara"

"Ayolah baek, ceritakan apa yang kau mimpikan tadi yayaya? _Jebal_~"

Luhan memasang puppy eyes nya sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan selalu saja seperti ini, keras kepala.

"Lu, sekarang kau fikir. Kalau kau memimpikan Gukjae menciummu, lalu apa itu berarti kau menyukainya?"

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan wajah Gukjae saja sudah membuatnya mual. Bagaimana tidak? Badan yang besar, cupu dan oh! Jangan lupa dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger diwajahnya.

"Hiih~ itu sangat menggelikan Baek~ Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya. Mendengarnya saja membuatku merinding"

"Jadi, kau sudah mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri kan Luhann_ie_~?"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju kelasnya. Dan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

'_Dasar lemot, tapi tak apa selagi kau masih sahabatku kkkk~'_

Ya, Luhan dan Baekhyun memang bersahabat sejak mereka berada di Junior High School. Perbedaan kedunya membuat mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Baekhyun itu kurang bersosialisasi sehingga terkesan sangat dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sifatnya masih kekanakan dan cenderung bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu satu sahabat terbaiknya.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun kau bermimpi dicium oleh Gukjae?!"

* * *

PRIT

Suara peluit yang berasal dari lapangan menandakan bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai. Ya, disekolah ini sedang mengadakan lomba basket dan lapangan begitu ramai dengan sorak sorai dari para murid yang menonton pertandingan ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menontonnya lewat jendela kelas saja, karena kebetulan kelasnya berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket. Sebenarnya tadi Luhan sudah mengajaknya untuk menonton langsung ke lapangan. Tapi, sekeras apapun Luhan mengajak Baekhyun pasti jawabannya akan sama,

"Lu, disana sangat berisik dan aku tidak suka. Kau sendiri saja"

Dan dengan berat hati, Luhan pun pergi sendiri ke lapangan demi melihat sunbae favorite nya. Ya, Luhan menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Oh Sehun namanya. Dia berasal dari kelas 11-A dan merupakan salah satu anggota dari klub basket sekolahnya juga.

Sebenarnya selain Luhan, Baekhyun juga diam diam menyukai salah satu pemain basket dari sekolahnya yang merupakan sunbae nya juga. Dan yang Baekhyun tau ia juga merupakan sahabat dari Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol namanya. Baekhyun belum pernah bercerita kepada siapapun tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan sekalipun.

Biasanya, setiap ada pertandingan seperti ini Baekhyun hanya bisa melihatnya dari jarak kejauhan dan selalu tersenyum atau pipinya akan merona setiap Chanyeol men_shoot_ bola nya kedalam ring. Karena disitu, ia bisa melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang menurutnya begitu –uhm— menawan. Dan terkadang juga kakinya tersandung meja karena ia terlalu bersemangat melihat Chanyeol. Setiap hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun merasa ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, semua kembali ke kelas masing masing untuk membawa tas mereka dan segera pulang kerumah. Baekhyun pura pura membaca buku agar Luhan tidak mengetahui jika sedari tadi ia sedang menonton pertandingan juga.

"Baek, kenapa pipimu merah seperti itu?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Apa memang benar pipinya masih bersemu merah?

"_M-mwo_? Benarkah? Kurasa tidak."

Sebelum Luhan mengelak, salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah kau dipanggil keruangan Jung _seonsaengnim_ sekarang"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam dirinya. Apa Jung seonsaengnim mengetahui jika ia selalu tertidur saat pelajarannya? Lalu kenapa tidak langsung ditegur langsung saja? Kenapa harus dipanggil segala? Apa—

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Jongdae"

"Ya. Sama sama"

Baekhyun langsung mengambil tas nya dan menatap Luhan.

"Lu, kau pulang saja duluan ya?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa khawatir, ia tau dari raut wajah Baekhyun menandakan jika ia tengah khawatir.

"Kau hanya perlu tenang oke? Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak akan memakanmu, _kok_"

Setelah mengatakan itu, baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan tertawa bersama. Luhan memang benar benar bisa membuat mood nya kembali.

"Ya. Terimakasih Lu, sekarang pulanglah. Sampai berjumpa nanti, bye~"

"Bye~"

* * *

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo. Apakah seonsaengnim memanggilku?"

"Ya. Baekhyun duduklah"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung duduk dihadapan Jung seonsaengnim. Ia sangat gugup. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan guru. Karena ia selalu bagus dalam pelajaran apapun kecuali Bahasa Inggris tentunya.

"Ehm, begini. Aku sering melihatmu tertidur pada saat kelasku sedang berlangsung. Apa, kau tidak menyukai cara pembelajaranku? Karena yang kutau kau selalu bagus dalam pelajaran apapun. Minus dalam pelajaranku"

"Astaga, bukan begitu _ssaem_. Hanya saja, aku benar benar tidak mengerti. _Jeoseonghamnida_. Aku bukan bermaksud menyinggung ssaem, hanya saja aku—benar benar tidak tau kenapa aku selalu mengantuk saat pelajaranmu berlangsung. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku _ssaem_"

"Ehm, kalau begitu berikanlah ini pada orangtuamu. Besok, kutunggu disini setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan lupa sampaikan ya?"

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar melihat Jung seonsaengnim memberikannya sebuah amplop putih yang diberikan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

MATILAH KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!

"T-tapi _ssaem_—"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu oke?"

* * *

Baekhyun terus berjalan mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar ibunya. Ini sudah malam, pasti ibunya sudah tertidur. Baekhyun langsung menegang saat pintu kamar ibunya terbuka dan ibunya sudah berdiri disana menatap aneh putrinya.

"Baek, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu? Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur?"

Ibu Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya karena takut membangunkan suaminya. Baekhyun gelagapan dan mencari alasan bagaimana caranya supaya ia tidak dimarahi. Setelah mendapatkan idenya, akhirnya ia memberanikah diri untuk menyerahkan amplop itu,

"Eomma, jadi begini—"

Baekhyun memegang tangan Ibunya dan menyimpan amplop itu disana. Bekhyun langsung lari terbirit birit menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak,

"BESOK DATANG KESEKOLAHKU SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH YA EOMMA BAEKHYUN TIDUR DULU _JALJAYO_"

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK NAKAL!"

* * *

Baekhyun melihat ibunya yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Jung seonsaengnim dengan perasaan cemas. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat ibunya ternyata sedang melihatnya dan tersenyum. Eh?

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Eh _eomma_ hehe, _eomma_ disini?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_Eo_, kau menunggu _eomma_ ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"

Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, apa ia tak salah dengar? Kenapa ibunya tak memarahinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Oh ya, mana Luhan?"

"_Eo_? _Eo_, itu Luhan tadi pulang duluan _eomma_."

"Oh, _geurae_. Kalau begitu ayo cepat naik"

"_N-ne eomma_"

* * *

"Baekhyun-ah cepatlah bersiap siap"

"Memangnya kita mau kemana _eomma_?"

"Kita tidak akan kemana mana"

"Lalu?"

"Guru les Bahasa Inggrismu akan datang, sebentar lagi sepertinya"

_Freeze_. Baekhyun membeku mendengar penuturan ibunya. Guru les katanya? Astaga! Apa ini yang membuat ibunya tidak jadi memarahinya? Yatuhan!

"_Mwo_? Les Bahasa Inggris? _Shireo_!"

"Terlambat, sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Cepat ganti bajumu dan bawa buku Bahasa Inggrismu."

"_Eomma_~"

"Tidak ada penolakan Byun Baekhyun"

Huft~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Astaga ia benar benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti ia dimarahi habis habisan oleh guru les nya nanti. Kalau dikelas sih, bisa saja ia bertanya pada Luhan. Tapi sekarang? Ia harus les sendiri? Bersama guru? Bunuh saja ia sekarang!

Setelah Baekhyun berganti baju dia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Oh, gurunya sudah datang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya malas malasan kearah pintu. Tetapi ia langsung membeku melihat gurunya. Dia memakai baju santai dan membawa tas dengan menyampirkannya dibahunya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Astaga apa memang benar ini gurunya?

"C-Chanyeol_ sunbae_.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Let's Study!

Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus kali ini. Tidak, bukan karena ia mengantuk seperti pada saat pelajaran Jung _seonsaengnim_, ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat sempurna.

"So, do you understand wh—"

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba tiba melihatnya. Baekhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya berpura pura mencatat sesuatu di bukunya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu, langsung merampas buku yang sedang Baekhyun jadikan objek –kepura puraan—nya.

"_S-sunbae_.. A-aku belum selesai mencatatnya"

"Memangnya kau mau mencatat apa?"

"T-tentu saja aku mencatat apa yang dikatakan _sunbae_"

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa saja sedari tadi?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia sangat malu. Ia pasti ketahuan sedang mencuri curi pandang kearah Chanyeol dan tidak benar benar memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan. Karena sebenarnya, dia juga tak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi Chanyeol katakana. Astaga ini sangat memalukan!

"I-itu.."

"Kau mendapat hukuman, Baekhyun"

"_M-mwo_?"

"Hafalkan 100 kata ini, dalam waktu 20 menit. Jika kau tidak hafal, maka aku akan—"

"_Arraseo_ _sunbae_! Aku akan menghafalnya!"

Baekhyun segera memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol karena ia takut, bagaimana jika ia nanti disuruh menghafal satu buku? Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa membayangkannya!

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat bibirnya keatas membuat sebuah lengkungan saat ia melihat Baekhyun terlihat serius dengan hafalannya. Ia juga terkikik geli saat Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak tau bagaimana cara membaca kata per kata yang ia baca.

"Aish! Aku bisa gila!"

Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia keceplosan. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang –sepertinya— menertawakannya. Melihat Chanyeol yang malah menertawakannya, Baekyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Sunbae_, hukumannya dikurangi ya?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau dikurangi. Kau hafalkan satu buku itu bagaimana?"

"_MWOYAAAAAA_?"

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak tertawa kecil, ia tertawa dengan keras mendengar jeritan Baekhyun. Ternyata, suara Baekhyun sangat melengking –cempreng— dibandingkan dengan suara Kim _seonsaengnim_ –guru kimianya—.

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jadi kita akan mulai dari awal bersama sama oke?"

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah merona mendengar suara Chanyeol yang begitu rendah dan terkesan lembut. Dan ia bilang apa tadi? Bersama – sama katanya? Ah~ Baekhyun serasa sedang berada di angkasa.

"A-ah _ne sunbae. Gomawo_"

Mereka pun memulai acara –mari les Bahasa Inggris— itu dengan serius. Sesekali Baekhyun menarik nafas kasar saat Chanyeol mengajarkan kata yang sangat susah untuk Baekhyun ikuti pelafalannya. Atau, terkadang Chanyeol tertawa mendengar cara berbicara Inggris Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_ pelan pelan saja, kali ini kau tidak akan menghukummu kok. Jadi rileks saja"

"Tapi _sunbae_, kalau aku tidak bisa nanti _sunbae_ memberikanku hukuman lagi"

"Aku janji tidak akan menghukummu lagi. Bukankah kita akan memulainya bersama sama dari awal? Jadi jangan terburu buru sehingga kau salah mengucapkan kata per kata yang kau baca. Jadi santai saja, arraseo?"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. Ternyata, Chanyeol sangat berbakat bila menjadi guru. Ah! Kenapa tidak Chanyeol saja yang menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris dikelasnya?

"Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"A-ah _ne arraseo_"

"Bagaimana hasilnya _sunbae_?"

Chanyeol baru saja memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun. Dia terlihat serius sekali memeriksa pekerjaan Baekhyun. Terkadang dia juga mengerutkan dahinya karena jawaban Baekhyun tidak sesuai, atau dia bahkan tertawa saat cara penulisan Baekhyun salah.

"Hasilnya…."

Chanyeol sengaja membuat raut wajah yang menyiratkan kekecewaan dengan hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun, ia sengaja ingin melihat reaksi Baekhyun bagaimana nantinya. Sementara Baekhyun, melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Bayangkan, dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan yang ia dapatkan raut wajah kekecewaan lagi dari Chanyeol? _Heol_.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini lagi _sunbae_"

Baekhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya sehingga dahinya menyentuh tepat diatas meja dan mengehembuskan nafasnya –kecewa—. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung beringsut menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Gwaenchanha, kita baru belajar hari ini kan? Lagipula aku belum memberi tau nilaimu berapa. Kenapa kau sudah menyerah seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi, "karena hasilnya akan sama. Sama sama membuat _sunbae_ kecewa, mungkin Jung _seonsaengnim_ juga kecewa pada—"

"Kau mendapat nilai 8"

"—ku. _Mwo_?"

Chanyeol langsung meletakkan hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang langsung diambil secara terburu buru oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengamati hasil pekerjaannya dan ia hanya mendapatkan lingakaran merah pada soal kedua dan kedelapan.

"_S-seolma_.."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau berhak mendapatkannya Baekhyun-_ah_ karena itu adalah usahamu sendiri. Kau sudah berjuang semampumu, meskipun nilai itu tidak sempurna tapi itu—"

GREP

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata 'Terimakasih' dan Chanyeol masih tercengang. Saat Baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol berpura pura tenang dan ia sedang berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya.

_'__Sial, ada apa dengan jantungku?'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"_Sunbae,_ kau tau? Ini sungguh luar biasa—tidak ini sangat sangat luar biasa! Aku mendapatkan nilai 8 atas usahaku sendiri? Bukankah itu hebat?"

Baekhyun terus berseru sambil memandangi kertas hasil pekerjaannya sambil terus tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Jujur saja, saat Baekhyun memeluknya tadi itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. _Eh apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?_

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja! Ini juga berkat _sunbae_! Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih banyak pada _sunbae_!"

"Em-hm tentu saja. Itu sudah jadi tugasku. Oh ya, berhubung ini sudah malam aku pamit dulu ya?"

Chanyeol hendak membereskan barang barangnya, tapi tangannya langsung dicegah oleh Baekhyun yang –sialnya— membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup lagi.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan untuk _seonsaengnim_ku yang terbaik!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya dihadapan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

**TBC**

Chap2 is out! Yehet~

Maaf ya readers banyak yang nunggu ini lanjut, ini juga pendek banget huhuhu. Habisnya kalo saya lagi nulis ff pasti ada aja gangguannya, jadi otak saya tiba tiba suka nge-blank gitu-_-

Saya juga bakalan sibuk sama sekolah soalnya sebentar lagi UTS huhu~ doain aja supaya imajinasi saya gasuka mampet mampet biar FF ini cepet selesai.

Makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow. Untuk silent riders juga makasih udah sempet baca^^ /emang ada? /abaikan.

Yaudah segitu aja cuap cuapnya semoga kalian seneng sama chapter ini ya^^

Balasan untuk review:

**oppayam** : aaaa aku juga greget/? Ini udah dilanjut yaa^^

**Baby Kim** : iya tuh wkwk jadi malah mandangin gurunya hahaha^^

**baekchanbaek92** : udah dilanjut ya^^

**Baby Crong** : diusahain anti mainstream deh hehe doain aja yaa^^

**sintapermatasari75** : udah dilanjut ya chap 2 nya^^

**younlaycious88** : wah terimakasih~ udah dilanjut yaa^^

**Hun.K Salvatore** : aku juga envy/?

**neli amelia** : aku juga mau /? Penjelasannya mungkin ada di chapter selanjutnya ya tunggu aja ^^

**baekkieepyon** : iya beruntung banget, author juga mau/? Wkwk udah dilanjut ya^^

**NatasyaNs** : wah terimakasih^^ udah yaa

**Guest** : Udah dilanjut ya^^

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Love at First Sight?

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Pasalnya, semenjak ia memasuki kelas, Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya diatas meja. _Dasar idiot._

"Chanyeol-_ah_" tidak ada sahutan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_" tidak ada sahutan lagi.

"_YA_! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Sehun geram, tapi yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"_Mwoya_? Kau ini berisik sekali" ucapnya santai.

"Kau kenapa sih yeol? Sedari tadi kau melamun terus. Kau mengacuhkanku~" ucap Sehun dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat.

"_YA_! Kau menjijikan bodoh" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja ditangannya –_eww._

"Tapi serius yeol, kau ini seperti orang idiot tahu? Meskipun kau sudah idiot sih, tapi—aww!" Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan ocehan Sehun, langsung menginjak kaki Sehun dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"_YA_! Park –idiot— Chanyeol kau mau kemana?! Kau tidak bertanggung jawab! _YA_!"

"Aku tidak menghamilimu sayang~"

"YA! ITU MENJIJIKAN BODOH! Tunggu aku!~"

Sehun berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya. Huh meskipun tingginya dengan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda, tetap saja langkah kaki Chanyeol lebih panjang. _Dasar jerapah idiot menyebalkan_.

Saat langkah kaki Sehun sudah sejajar dengan Chanyeol, Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol, "Jadi apa yang mendasari senyum bodoh idiot mu itu?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu, langsung menepis tangan Sehun dari pundaknya dan berdecih pelan. Tapi ia langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol berhenti, ia juga otomatis berhenti dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Sehun dan menyudutkannya ke tembok.

"Hun, aku menyukaimu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang dada Sehun. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang meronta ronta, ia mendekatkan telinganya tepat didada Sehun dan langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Hun, kenapa jantungmu biasa saja? Kenapa jantungmu tidak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?"

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membekap mulutnya dan memegang dadanya.

"YA! DASAR IDIOT! TENTU SAJA AKU TIDAK MENYUKA—"

"Ssssttt! Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa bicara pelan pelan tidak sih? Lagipula aku hanya men-test saja." Chanyeol segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Sehun.

"Mwo? Kau—aish jinjja. Jantungku tidak berdetak karena itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar dan tentu saja karena aku tidak menyukaimu! Aish sejak kapan kau menjadi gay se—"

"Jadi maksudmu jika jantung kita berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar seseorang mengatakan ia menyukaimu. Itu artinya, kau juga menyukainya?" potong Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja! Begitu saja tidak tau? Eeeh, memangnya kenapa? Wae? Wae? Apa kau sedang memberiku kode sekarang? Atau jangan jangan ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu lalu kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat? Begitukah? Aku benar kan?" Sehun bertanya panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah Chanyeol yang—errr sungguh sungguh idiot. Batinnya.

"Jadi, aku juga menyukainya begitu?"

"Eo. Dia menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukainya. Wah ini benar benar hebat! Kau menyukai seorang gadis? Ini akan menjadi keajaiban dunia! Ha Ha Ha" Sehun tertawa devil yang dipaksakan. /bahasa ancur/

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya hun. Aku baru mengenalnya satu hari. Dan itu tidak mungkin"

"Mungkin saja. Kau tidak percaya pada _love at first sight_?"

"Huh? Sepertinya iya dan sepertinya tidak" ucap Chanyeol santai. Sehun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan berkecak pinggang.

"Dasar idiot" setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"YA! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU IDIOT, ALBINO SIALAN!"

"Park Chanyeol-_ssi_? Bisa ikut aku keruanganku sekarang?"

"Ah _ne ssaem_, nanti saya akan menyusul kesana"

"Baiklah saya tunggu" Chanyeol langsung membungkuk member hormat. Dan langsung duduk kembali setelah Jung seonsaegnim menghilang dari pintu.

"Sehun_ie_~"

"_Mwo_? _Mwo_? Aku tidak mau membantumu!" Sehun sudah tau, jika Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu berarti ia ingin menginginkan sesuatu. Tck, menggelikan.

"Sehun_ie_ _jebal_~ ayolah sekali ini saja ya?" bujuk Chanyeol dengan nada manja yang dibuat buat. Sehun yang mendengarnya rasanya ia ingin muntah saja.

"Sekali ini saja berarti seribu kali untukmu!" protes Sehun tak terima.

"Sehunie~ kumohon ya _pleaseee_" Sehun menghela nafasnya. Daripada harus mendengar suara Chanyeol yang –eww— super menggelikan itu, lebih baik ia menuruti saja.

"Huft baiklah katakan apa maumu?"

"Tolong antarkan ini pada Baekhyun ya?" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah map pada Sehun yang langsung diterima oleh Sehun dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"_Ige mwoya_? Dan Baekhyun? Siapa dia?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikannya tanpa harus banyak bertanya. Dia ada dikelas X-B dekat lapangan. Aku harus keruangan Jung _seonsaengnim_ sekarang. Bye" setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya karena jika tidak Sehun pasti menanyakan hal hal yang aneh padanya.

"YA! Dasar tidak tau diuntung!"

Selepas perginya Chanyeol, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas yang Chanyeol sebutkan tadi. Ini adalah jam istirahat, seharusnya ia bisa makan dengan tenang di kantin. Salahkan saja Park Chanyeol jika nanti ia terlambat masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih berada didalam kelas. Sebenarnya, saat ini Luhan tengah mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke kantin. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. _Hell_, sejak kapan Baekhyun suka membaca cerita dengan Bahasa Inggris? Mengerti saja tidak.

"Sudahlah Lu, bukankah bagus jika aku bisa Bahasa Inggris? Jadi aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan ke kantin sendiri" Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya dengan langkah yang gontai. Semua anak anak dikelasnya sudah ke kantin, jadi ia harus sendiri huft.

Saat diambang pintu, Luhan langsung membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Oh Sehun, _sunbae_ kesukaannya sedang berdiri dihadapannya. DIHADAPANNYA. _Ya Tuhan, tolong berhentikan waktu sekarang juga._

Rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit saat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. Apalagi suaranya yang terasa indah ditelinga Luhan.

"Permisi, apa ini benar kelas Baekhyun? Hng, aku tidak tahu namanya sih tapi Chanyeol bilang begitu. Jadi—apa benar?"

Luhan langsung bertanya tanya didalam hati. Kenapa Sehun mencari Baekhyun? Apa ia ada urusan dengan Baekhyun? _Ah, lebih baik aku berpura pura jadi Baekhyun saja. Dengan begitu, aku bisa berlama lama ngobrol dengan Sehun sunbae kkk._Luhan langsung menutupi name tag nya dengan rambut panjangnya, agar Sehun tak melihatnya tentu saja.

"Aku sendiri _sunbae_. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Luhan membungkuk.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Oh ya Baekhyun-_ssi_ ini." Sehun menyerahkan map itu pada Luhan, tentu saja yang Sehun ketahui itu adalah Baekhyun.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Luhan menatap map itu dengan dahi yang berkerut dan kembali menatap Sehun. Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah saat ia menangkap mata Sehun tengah menatap Luhan juga. Sehun langsung salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hng? I—itu aku juga tidak tau hehe."

"_Ne_? Lalu kenapa _sunbae_ memberikan ini pada Baek—maksudku padaku?"

"Entahlah, Chanyeol yang memberikannya padaku hehe." Luhan hanya mengangguk meskipun ia masih bingung ada urusan apa Baekhyun dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol? Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mempunyai urusan dengan dua lelaki populer ini?

Lamunan Luhan terhenti saat ia mendengar Sehun memanggil—Baekhyun sebenarnya—nya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_?"

"Ah, _ne_?"

"Kau tidak ke kantin? Em—maksudku begini, ini kan—"

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi saat dipintu ada _sunbae_ jadi ya begitulah hehe" ucap Luhan malu malu.

"Ah aku mengganggu jam istirahatmu ya? Maafkan aku"

"Ti—tidak _sunbae_ bukan begitu maksudku"

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya. Maukah kau menemaniku makan siang? Kulihat kau berjalan sendiri tadi, jadi—yeah kurasa aku juga sendiri" semburat merah langsung tercetak jelas diwajah Luhan. Yang benar saja seorang Oh Sehun mengajaknya makan siang? _Jika ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku Tuhan_

"B-baiklah _sunbae_, aku akan menyimpan map ini dulu sebentar hehe" Sehun hanya mengangguk dan Luhan langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Luhan langsung menyimpan map itu tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Tak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu lama, Luhan langsung berbisik pada Baekhyun dan melesat pergi.

"Dari Chanyeol _sunbae_. Bye"

"YA!"

* * *

Setelah acara makan siangnya dengan Luhan, Sehun langsung mengantarkan Luhan sampai dikelas Luhan. Entah kenapa Sehun melakukan itu, ia hanya merasa nyaman saja. Tentu saja itu mengundang banyak perhatian dari semua murid.

"Terimakasih _sunbae_ sudah mengantarku. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan hehe"

"Oke. Bye Baekhyun. Sampai bertemu lagi" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan langsung dibalas oleh Luhan dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Selalu saja.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sehun langsung menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya. Entah tugas apa itu, Sehun tak perduli. Lagipula, Chanyeol itu pintar pasti itu adalah suruhan dari Jung seonsaengnim. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Sehun hanya sedang senang saat ini.

"Hey bung, kurasa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu"

"Hm?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Love-at-first-sight_" Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan pensilnya dan menatap Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan maksud Sehun itu…

"Apa maksudmu?

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun. Kurasa"

JEDER!

**TBC**

Gimana? Udah panjang belum? Hehe udah dilanjut ya guys~

Maaf ya ini update nya lama banget huhu~ tapi semoga di chapter selanjutnya ide aku ga mampet mampet lagi ya.

Jangan bosen bosen buat review ff –absurd— aku ya guys^^

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

**Big thanks to:**

Oppayam;Baby Kim;baekchanbaek92;Baby Crong;sintapermatasari;younlaycious88;Hun.K Salvatore;neli Amelia;baekkiepyon;NatasyaNs;Guest;Taman Coklat;JONGINSHH;Arcan'sGirl;ByunViBaek;suhoelfirda;Fatimah;byunchanyeol;baekhaan;Ahn Sunyoung;whirlwindgirl; Ada yang belum kesebut?


	4. Chapter 4

"A-apa? Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Ah, wae? Lagipula dia itu cantik dan manis. Apalagi matanya yang seperti rusa itu, ah sepertinya aku benar benar menyukainya~" Chanyeol bingung dengan ucapan Sehun. Apa? Menyukai Baekhyun? Dan lagi apa itu? Mata rusa? Bukankah mata Baekhyun itu sipit?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghinggap di kepala Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol pura pura tidak peduli. Entah kenapa sebagian dari dirinya merasa tidak suka. Atau mungkin cemburu?

"YA Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kau tidak suka aku menyukai murid-ah! Kau menyukai Baekhyun juga kan?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan memicingkan matanya yang membuat Chanyeol langsung gelagapan.

"A-apa?!"

"Ish! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa terkejut seperti itu sih? Lagipula kalaupun kau menyukainya, mian. Aku tidak bisa menyerah kkkkk~"

"Apa apaan?! Ma-maksudku kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Dia kan hanya muridku. Sudahlah hun, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku"

Sementara itu...

Baekhyun terus menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak ia pulang dari kantin, ia tak berhenti tersenyum dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Apasih Baek? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Luhan mempout kan bibirnya tapi itu hanya selang beberapa detik. Karena setelahnya ia langsung menundukkan lagi kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan pipinya memerah lagi.

"Serius Lu, kau ini kenapa?"

"WOAAAAAA! BYUN BAEK AKU SENANG SEKALI ASDFFF KAU TAHU?!" Luhan tiba tiba berteriak membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"YA! KAU RUSA BODOH!"

"AUCH! YA! SAKIT BYUN BAEK!"

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU BODOH!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, LUHAN! JANGAN BERTERIAK DIDALAM KELAS!" Oh. Itu Junmyeon, si ketua kelas.

Baekhyun langsung menyenggol Luhan, "Ini semua salahmu, dasar rusa bodoh!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berbisik.

"Ish! Aku kan sedang senang, Baek!"

"Lagipula kau kenapasih?!"

Luhan langsung mendekatkan kepalanya terhadap Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundaknya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat dan Baekhyun pun langsung mendekat. Luhan pun menceritakan kejadian tadi dan-

"ASTAGA KAU SERIUS?!"

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK DIKELASKU?!"

Astaga, sejak kapan Cho seonsaengnim masuk?!

* * *

"Sehun, kalau kau mau pulang duluan saja. Aku harus menemui Jung seonsaengnim dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membereskan barang barangnya karena memang sekarang sudah waktunya pulang.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan, bye yoda!" jawab Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat Sehun sedang berjalan di koridor, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang Sehun kenal sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya yang lain. Astaga, senyumannya itu! Benar benar manis dan errr Sehun meleleh melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi dikelas itu langsung membereskan barang barang mereka setelah mendengar dering bel pulang berbunyi. Begitupun dengan dua sahabat ini.

"Baek, tunggu sebentar"

"Apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Tapi, kemungkinan Baekhyun tidak akan mau atau kemungkinannya lagi Baekhyun akan marah. Astaga bagaimana ini? Biarlah. Ia harus mencobanya!

"Baek, itu...err kita bertukar name tag ya?" Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Luhan barusan. Apa katanya? Bertukar name tag?

"Apa? Tapi, untuk apa Lu? Aku tidak mau."

Benar kan.

"Baek, bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau tadi aku bertemu Sehun sunbae."

"Lalu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, karena ia tau setelah ini Baekhyun pasti akan marah. "I-itu aku mengatakan kalau aku-namaku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung membuka mulutnya hendak protes tapi Luhan langsung memotongnya, " Astaga Baek aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku kira Sehun sunbae ada urusan apa denganmu. Aku janji aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun sunbae. Aku juga janji ini hanya untuk sementara saja ya? Ayolah Baek, aku minta maaf."

"Kau gila?"

"Iya, iya aku tau. Tapi-"

"Dasar ceroboh. Sudah kemarikan name tag mu. Kita bertukar" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Karena ia tau, Luhan itu sangat ceroboh.

"Astaga, Baek serius? Astaga astaga! Aku menyayangimu Baek!" seru Luhan sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Ya! Cepatlah aku ingin pulang rusa!"

"Hehe mian. Aku terlalu senang" Luhan berkata sambil melepas pelukannya. Lalu setelah itu, mereka berdua melepas name tag mereka dan menukarnya.

"Gomawo Baekkie~"

"Tck, sudahlah ayo pulang."

Disepanjang koridor, Baekhyun dan Luhan terus tertawa karena cerita Luhan yang menurut Baekhyun sangat bodoh dan konyol itu!

"Astaga yatuhan bagaimana mungkin bisa Sehun sunbae tidak melirik ke name tag mu? Kalian benar benar pasangan bodoh ahahaha!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Tiba tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Secara refleks, mereka berdua langsung melihat kebelakang dan melihat Sehun sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Astaga, dia ada disini Lu!"

"Panggil aku Baekhyun!" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Saat Sehun sudah dihadapan mereka, Baekhyun melihat Luhan langsung salah tingkah dan pipinya memerah lagi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menertawakannya saja!

"Hai, Baek."

"Hai juga sunbae. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Baekhyun langsung menutup lagi mulutnya saat Luhan menjawab sapaan Sehun. Hampir saja. Saat Sehun melihat kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Tentu saja sebagai Luhan.

"Annyeong haseyo. Luhan imnida. Aku temannya Baekhyun."

"Ah, halo Luhan namaku Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Sehun menatap Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan salah tingkah. "Baekhyun-ah, mau pulang bersama? Luhan, kau juga boleh ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak sunbae. Aku harus membeli sesuatu dulu hehe. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Dah Baek, aku duluan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan Luhan. 'Mereka benar benar cocok!' Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kecanggungan terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm. Baekhyun-ah, mau pulang sekarang?" Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk.

"Kajja" tanpa sadar Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan itu membuat pipi Luhan semakin bersemu merah.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa tangannya sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Eh, maaf Baek. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Gwaenchanha. Lagipula tanganku tidak terbakar, kok." Akhirnya, Luhan bisa mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Karena sedari tadi, mereka hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Setelah itu, merekapun memasuki mobil.

"Baek, apa kau sedang buru buru?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ani. Memangnya kenapa sunbae?"

"Tadinya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan dulu. Aku bosan makan dirumah sendirian. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah." Sehun langsung melengkungkan bibirnya keatas. Entah kenapa, ia suka sekali berada didekat Baekhyun (Luhan). Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatinya. Apalagi jika melihat Baekhyun (Luhan) tersenyum.

Setelah selesai dengan Jung seonsaengnim, Chanyeol langsung menuju halte bus karena sekarang ia harus kerumah Baekhyun. Biasanya, ia akan pulang dulu ke apartemen karena memang waktunya belum tepat. Tapi, urusan dengan Jung seonsaengnim tadi benar benar menguras waktunya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia disuruh membantu mengelola nilai seluruh murid Jung seonsaengnim? Apalagi, murid Jung seonsaengnim itu sangat banyak karena ia mengajar kelas 2 dan 3 meskipun tidak semuanya. Tapi, tetap saja itu menyita waktunya.

Suara bis datang membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Lalu dengan segera Chanyeol menaiki bis itu. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa sekarang ia akan kerumah Baekhyun. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin ia menyukai Baekhyun?

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh menyukai Baekhyun. Meskipun faktanya memang semenjak kemarin Baekhyun sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal, tetap saja ia harus menghilangkannya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya. Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Mungkin saja kan rasa yang Chanyeol rasakan kepada Baekhyun itu hanya sesaat?

Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di sebuah café sekarang. Sedari tadi mereka mengobrol dan menceritakan hal hal yang lucu baik itu dari Sehun maupun dari Luhan.

"Ah ya Baek, kau memulai les jam berapa?"

"Les?" Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya, setaunya ia tidak pernah mengikuti les apapun.

"Bahasa Inggris dengan Chanyeol." Ah! Luhan ingat, ia kan sedang menyamar jadi Baekhyun.

"Ah, Chanyeol sunbae. Itu-kami memulainya jika Chanyeol sunbae sudah datang hehe. Jadi aku menunggunya, iya begitu hehe"

"Astaga, ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Ayo pulang, mungkin Chanyeol sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Sebenarnya, Luhan masih ingin berlama lama dengan Sehun. Kar ena Luhan ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia bukan Baekhyun. Tapi, obrolan tadi benar benar melupakan ingatan Luhan.

Baiklah, nanti saja.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Luhan. Saat Luhan sudah mengucapkan terimakasih, Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil Sehun. Tapi, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ada apa sunbae?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Melainkan, ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan intens. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku pada tatapan Sehun. Ia juga merasa jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya. Luhan juga refleks menutup matanya, dan-

Drrt drrt

Shit.

Sehun langsung merutuk siapa saja seseorang yang merusak momentnya. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan merogoh sakunya. Sementara Luhan, ia hanya diam dan menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Wae?!"

"..."

"Aku didepan rumah Baekhyun."

DEG

Siapa yang menelfon Sehun? Apa mungkin itu Chanyeol? Astaga, hancurlah kau Luhan!

"..."

"Mian. Tadi aku mengajak Baekhyun dulu-"

"..."

"Kau ini bicara apasih?"

"..."

Keringat dingin langsung menerpa Luhan. Apalagi sekarang, Sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Siapa sebenarnya namamu?"

TBC

Halo guys! Woah aku minta maaf banget ya udah jarang update ff ini ㅠㅠ maaf banget loh ya baru update sekarang *bow. Ini juga gasempet aku edit, soalnya aku publish lewat hp. Tapi, makasih yang masih suka review, fav, follow. Makasih juga yang udah baca. Maaf aku gabisa bales satu satu ㅠㅠ. Aku juga mau usahain cepet beresin ff ini. Biar gapunya utang hehe. Udah deh segitu aja, wanna review again?


	5. Chapter 5

"S-sunbae a-aku bisa menje-"

"Kau membohongiku?" Nyali Luhan langsung menciut saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan mungkin?

"T-tidak sunbae. M-maksudku, aku-"

"Aku kecewa padamu."

DEG

"S-sunbae maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, kumohon."

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah." Sehun langsung memotong pembicaraan Luhan dan menatap lurus kearah depan tanpa melirik Luhan sedikitpun. Luhan menyesal, seharusnya ia tak berpura pura menjadi Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan aku sunbae. Aku-aku masuk dulu. Hati hati" Luhan pun membuka pintu mobil itu dan saat Luhan menutupnya mobil Sehun langsung melesat pergi. Tak terasa, setetes air mata menjatuhi pipi Luhan.

Sementara itu, Sehun terlihat uring uringan membawa mobilnya. Ia paling tidak suka dibohongi. Meskipun faktanya mereka baru mengenal, tapi Luhan sudah benar benar memikat hatinya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan membohonginya sedikit mengecewakan. Sehun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya secara brutal. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "ARGHHH!" Sehun menumpukkan kepalanya diatas stir mobilnya sehingga ia tanpa sengaja menekan klakson mobilnya.

"TIIIIINNNNN"

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, biarkan saja bunyinya terus menyala. Tiba tiba seseorang memasuki mobil Sehun dan mengangkat kepala Sehun secara paksa.

"YA OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan teriakan orang itu. Karena ia tau suara itu, suara Chanyeol. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol tiba tiba ada disitu? Tentu saja karena Sehun menghentikan mobilnya didekat rumah Baekhyun. Meskipun tadi Sehun tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu Sehun mendengar bunyi klakson yang memengakkan telinga. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa dan ternyata itu mobil Sehun. Langsung saja Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?! Ya! Sehun-ah!" Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. Karena sumpah demi apapun! Suara klakson itu sangat memengakkan telinga. Akhirnya, dengan lemas Sehun menegakkan badannya dan langsung menancap gas dengan sangat kencang.

"YA OH SEHUN KAU MAU MATI HAH?!"

Tapi Sehun tidak mendengarkan, melainkan ia malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya sehingga Chanyeol harus berpegangan dengan sangat erat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartemen Chanyeol, tentu saja karena Sehun menjalankannya dengan sangat tidak berperasaan.

"KAU BENAR BENAR MAU MATI HAH?!" Percuma saja, sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah mengumpat tapi ekspresi Sehun tetap sama. Datar. Chanyeol kesal, tentu saja. Pada saat Chanyeol ingin mengumpat lagi, Sehun sudah turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana hah?!"

Sehun langsung membalas Chanyeol dengan tatapan dinginnya "Bukankah kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol langsung diam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Benar juga, ia kan meminta Sehun menjemputnya karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol hanya diam dan langsung memasuki wilayah apartemennya yang diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya malas. Ia merasa sudah pusing mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu Luhan, bukan Baekhyun." Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau menakutkan!"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun bertanya dengan kening yang dikerutkan.

"Tentu saja dari Baekhyun. Awalnya, aku curiga dengan perkataanmu yang mengatakan kalau mata Baekhyun itu seperti rusa. Karena setahuku mata Baekhyun itu sipit. Lalu aku memerhatikan Baekhyun, dan dia menyadarinya. Dia bertanya 'kenapa sunbae menatapku seperti itu?' Lalu aku menjawab 'tidak. Hanya saja Sehun menyukaimu, lalu dia mengatakan padaku kalau kau mempunyai mata rusa yang indah tapi-'..."

"...dia malah tertawa. Aku kira dia menertawakan karena masalah mata rusa, tapi ternyata dia mengatakan 'Sehun sunbae itu tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukai Luhan. Kami bertukar nama, karena saat Sehun sunbae mengantarkan tugas ini dari sunbae, Luhan mengatakan kalau dia itu aku' lalu aku bertanya lagi..."

"...'kenapa Luhan melakukannya?' Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah...kau tahu? Luhan menyukaimu sejak lama! Apalagi-"

Sehun langsung menghentikan acara lamunannya saat melihat seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Itu Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak memperdulikannya, ia terus berjalan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya sedih.

Sudah satu minggu Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan. Dan Luhan sangat frustasi dengan itu. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa ini seperti bukan Luhan.

"Lu, sudahlah."

"Tidak Baek, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Buktinya saja Sehun sunbae tidak mau melihatku lagi."

Sekeras apapun Baekhyun menenangkan, Luhan pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi. Tiba tiba sebuah dering ponsel mengagetkan Baekhyun. Nama '찬열 선배' muncul dilayar ponselnya. Ah, ternyata dari Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, pipinya memanas dan dia langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"S-sekarang? Ah ya baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana"

"..."

"Ne."

Setelah sambungan telfonnya terputus, Baekhyun langsung mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu diatap. Luhan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Atap

.

.

Sekarang ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada diatap. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya sementara Baekhyun duduk dengan posisi memeluk lututnya.

"Kau tahu Baek, Sehun semakin tidak jelas akhir akhir ini. Dia jarang sekali bicara." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan sambil mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk seperti Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Luhan juga seperti itu, dia seperti bukan Luhan yang aku kenal."

"Kau benar. Sehun juga. Dia benar benar berubah drastis saat aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Hal apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga menatap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung salah tingkah, jadi dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah lain.

"Kalau kalian bertukar nama. Dia juga sudah tau kalau Luhan menyukainya sejak lama."

"Sunbae memberitahunya?"

"Ya. Aku memberitahunya. Karena aku merasa ada yang janggal. Dan itu harus segera diperbaiki. Aku tidak ingin kejadian dimasa lalu terulang lagi. Sehun sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri."

"Errr aku tidak mengerti maksud sunbae."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita, "Saat itu, aku dan Sehun pernah menyukai satu wanita yang sama. Namanya Jung Hara. Awalnya kami memang bersaing secara sehat bahkan kami masih sering bercanda. Tapi, semakin hari kelakuan Sehun semakin keterlaluan. Dia seperti memonopoli Hara. Tentu saja aku kesal, lalu akhirnya kami berkelahi sampai kami diskorsing oleh sekolah..."

"...lalu, beberapa hari setelahnya kami mendengar bahwa Hara telah berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Aku merasa kesal, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Lalu setelah itu, aku merasa bahwa hal sesepele itu tidak akan bisa menjadi penghalang persahabatan kami. Akupun mendatangj Sehun dan meminta maaf padanya, untung saja Sehun mengerti. Dan sejak saat itu kami berjanji tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita yang sama lagi."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Wah kalian benar benar sahabat yang hebat! Aku salut"

"Tapi..." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Chanyeol seperti ingin melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"...kejadian itu hampir saja terulang lagi kemarin." Baekhyun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menohok hatinya. Jadi Chanyeol sudah mempunyai orang yang disukainya?

"Tapi lagi, aku sudah mengklarifikasinya denganmu kemarin."

Baekhyun semakin bingung, lantas ia bertanya. "Denganku? Kenapa denganku?"

"Kuharap kau bisa mengartikannya sendiri nanti Baek. Cha, sepertinya kita harus segera memasuki kelas. Ayo"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Baekhyun terus berfikir, astaga kenapa penyakit Luhan menular padanya?

"Sunbae, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Baek, aku ke kelas duluan ya! Jangan lupa nanti aku kerumahmu oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi, saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya, dia melihat Luhan dan Sehun sedang mengobrol berdua, apa mereka sudah baikan?

"Hey, Baek. Lihatlah!"

"Apa? Apa?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang mengobrol. Ugh, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bocah yang baru pertama kali berpacaran.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa jarak mereka terlampau ugh-dekat. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari kalau pipi mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya duluan, langsung menjauhkan pipinya dari Chanyeol. Dia langsung berlari memasuki kelasnya dan Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Chanyeol saat ini sedang memeriksa pekerjaan Baekhyun. Tidak buruk juga. Semakin hari, nilai Baekhyun terus meningkat. Ternyata, Baekhyun itu mudah dalam memahami. Tidak sia sia juga ia mengajarkannya selama ini.

"Woah peningkatanmu semakin hari semakin bagus, Baek. Sepertinya kau akan lulus dalam tes Jung seonsaengnim selanjutnya."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun bertanya mengerjapkan matanya dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kertas latihan Baekhyun.

"Woah~" Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil jawabannya. Ternyata ia tidak sia sia belajar dengan Chanyeol. Ya, meskipun Baekhyun sadar ia belum sepenuhnya bisa tapi setidaknya ia bisa melewati batas nilai yang ditentukan.

"Sunbae."

Chanyeol langsung gelagapan saat Baekhyun memanggilnya. Eiy, ternyata sedari tadi ia sedang mepmperhatikan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, itu hanya gerakan refleksnya saja. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai senyum itu.

"Y-ya?"

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan eye-smile nya. Astaga kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdetak abnormal lagi?

"Ah, y-ya sama sama Baek. Aku juga senang membantumu, kok." Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun, dan mereka terdiam dalam beberapa detik. Sebelum suara ibu Baekhyun menyadarkan keduanya.

"Baekhyunnie, apa sudah selesai?"

"Ne, sudah eomma. Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama. Ajak Chanyeol juga ya."

"Tidak usah ahjumma, saya-"

"Ayolah, ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena telah mengajarkan Baekhyun. Mau ya?"

Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak-tidak sama sekali. Ayo"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun membereskan peralatan tulis mereka lalu merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Kita menunggu Appa Baekhyun dulu."

"Ne ahjumma."

"Appa sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ya, appa sudah pulang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai katanya." Tutur ibu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Tidak lama setelah itu, suara mobil datang menyapu indra pendengaran mereka. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, langsung antusias berdiri dan berteriak, "Itu appa!"

Ibu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putrinya. Wajar saja Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu, ayahnya baru saja pulang setelah pergi ke Kanada selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat keharmonisan keluarga Baekhyun. Ia juga rasanya ingin sekali memeluk ayah dan ibunya seperti itu. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Wajah mereka saja tidak tahu, apalagi memeluk mereka seperti Baekhyun memeluk orang tuanya. Wajar saja, Chanyeol itu berasal dari panti asuhan. Dia pindah ke apartemen dari hasil pembeliannya sendiri setelah ia bekerja banting tulang padahal waktu itu umurnya masih kecil. Ia terus menabung karena ia tahu, ia tidak bisa lama lama disini. Belum lagi, tak ada orang tua yang mau mengadopsinya. Sehun juga merupakan salah satu teman yang mau berteman dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun dari keluarga berada, Sehun tidak memandang rendah Chanyeol.

Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti saat ayah Baekhyun berbicara. "Oh, kita kedatangan tamu. Siapa ini?"

Chanyeol langsung membungkukkan badannya memberikan hormat. "Annyeong haseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida."

Ayah Baekhyun langsung duduk dikursi dan menatap Chanyeol. "Wah, Baekhyunnie pintar sekali dalam memilih kekasih."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu, langsung bereaksi duluan. "A-apa? Chanyeol sun-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ibu Baekhyun memotongnya. "Sudah, ayo kita makan. Kasihan Chanyeol, nanti kemalaman."

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

.

TBC

.

Hi! Aku re-upload nih! Chanbaek nya belum jadian yaa. Begitu juga sama Hunhan hehe. Makasih ya yang kemarin udah semangatin aku, mood aku jadi balik lagi deh xoxo. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebosenin atau apa, kalian boleh kok kasih saran dikotak review. Tapi, yang sopan ya jangan bikin sakit hati. Jujur aja, review kalian itu penyemangat aku buat lanjutin/nulis ff lagi. Yang sopan okay! Hehe^^ makasih yang udah review, fav, follow sama yang udah baca juga. Jangan bosen bosen yaa~


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun dan Luhan saat ini tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Dengan memegang nampan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan sebagai menu makan siang mereka. Suasana kantin cukup ramai kali ini, dan itu menyusahkan mereka untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"LUHAN-AH! DISINI!"

Tiba tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan. Itu suara Sehun. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung saja mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang mengangkat tangannya dengan Chanyeol disebelahnya sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Luhan langsung berjalan dengan gerakan cepat menuju kearah Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, karena jujur saja ia masih malu dengan perkataan ayahnya kemarin.

"Suasana kantin ramai sekali. Untung saja ada sunbae, hehe. Terimakasih."

Luhan tersenyum sambil menaruh nampannya diatas meja dan duduk disebelah Sehun, sementara Sehun membalas senyumnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun langsung menyusul setelahnya, dan iapun duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Annyeong sunbaenim. Terimakasih sudah memperbolehkan kami duduk disini."

Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya tapi Chanyeol langsung memotongnya sambil tersenyum. "Eiy, tidak usah sungkan begitu. Kalian kan teman kami juga."

Mereka pun saling melempar senyum dan melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka. Tak jarang juga, gelak tawa terdengar dari mereka tatkala Sehun maupun Chanyeol menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu. Dan Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak seperti biasanya, ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun yang terlihat manis dimata Chanyeol.

"Ah tunggu! Kudengar akan ada murid baru disekolah kita!"

"Lalu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Kalian tahu? Dia merupakan pindahan dari Kanada! Dan-dan dia akan berada dikelas kita, Chanyeol!"

"Dia laki laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"Kudengar sih laki laki sepertinya."

"MWO?!" Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara besar Chanyeol. Bahkan seisi kantin pun langsung melihat kearah mereka.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau ini kenapasih?!" Ucap Sehun setengah berbisik. Karena sekarang Chanyeol menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae apa kau berharap itu seorang perempuan?" Luhan bertanya, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan Luhan langsung terkejut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu-aduh. Maksudku, kau taukan bagaimana perempuan dikelas kita Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Mereka itu pasti sangat berisik! Dan itu membuat telingaku terkena polusi!"

"Eiy, kau tidak takut tersaingi olehnya kan?" Semuanya langsung tertawa -oh sepertinya tidak dengan Baekhyun. Karena sedari tadi, Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menanggapi apapun.

"Apa? Tidak! Siapa bilang? Sudah pasti aku yang paling tampan" Dan suara gelak tawa mereka pun terdengar lagi. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa apa sunbae, aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Haruskah kita kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Suasana kelas kali ini sangat berisik. Tentu saja para wanita yang sibuk berbincang tentang laki laki Kanada itu. Tck, mendengarkannya saja sudah membuat telinga Chanyeol sakit. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Tapi ia langsung menepisnya saat Lee seonsaengnim memasuki kelasnya.

"Baiklah anak anak. Kalian sudah tahu kan beritanya? Jadi ssaem tidak perlu susah susah menjelaskan. Masuklah!"

Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang dibicarakan itu pun masuk. Tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya tampan. Tidak. Sangat tampan. Yeah, mungkin begitulah pemikiran para wanita dikelas ini. Karena saat si 'laki laki Kanada' ini memasuki kelas, semua wanita langsung tercengang melihat ketampanannya. Ada juga yang langsung memekik tertahan. Apalagi saat si 'Kanada' ini memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suaranya yang menurut mereka errr seksi.

"Annyeong. Namaku Kris Wu, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Senang bertemu kalian."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi kelas mereka. Kris langsung dipersilahkan duduk dan saat ia berjalan, tak jarang para wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Kris pun akhirnya duduk dibangku paling belakang dan itu persis dibelakang bangku Chanyeol.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sekarang kita lanjutkan pembelajaran kita!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut kantin. Sehun juga ikut ikutan mengedarkan pandangannya, padahal ia tidak tau Chanyeol sedang mencari apa. Padahal, bangku disini masih ada yang kosong sepertinya. Pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah bangku yang terletak dipojok dengan dua gadis yang menempatinya. Ah, jadi Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun?

"Annyeong!"

"Annyeong sunbaenim! Ayo duduk disini!" Ucap Luhan antusias. Sementara Baekhyun, dia tersenyum sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Oh ya, bagaimana tentang murid Kanada itu?" Tanya Luhan. Dan Sehun seperti mengernyit tak suka.

"Memangnya apa huh? Kau menyukainya? Tidak! Dia itu jelek!" Jawab Sehun sambil memakan makanannya dengan brutal.

"Eiy, tidak perlu cemburu begitu Sehun-ah. Luhan kan hanya bertanya." Goda Chanyeol dan itu menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi Luhan. Sementara Sehun, ia tersedak makanannya sendiri. Dan Luhan otomatis memberikan minum pada Sehun.

"Siapa namanya?" Tiba tiba sebuah suara menghentikan ketiganya. Itu suara Baekhyun. Sekarang Chanyeol yang merasa tidak suka. Untuk apa mereka menanyakannya?

"Kris. Namanya Kris Wu." Jawab Sehun enteng dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir.

"Permisi, sepertinya bangku disini sudah penuh semua. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Suara itu. Suara itu yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Kris menatap mereka satu persatu, bertujuan ingin mendapatkan persetujuan. Tapi, pandangannya terpaku pada salah satu gadis yang sedang menatap makanannya tanpa mengindahkan suaranya.

'Baekhyun-ah...'

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kris yang sedari tadi menatap Baekhyun intens. Ia tidak suka. Langsung saja ia menarik tangan Kris duduk disebelahnya.

"Geurae. Kau boleh du-"

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi sebuah suara mampu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dalam sekejap.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak mengingatku?"

.

TBC

.

Pendek ya? Aku sengaja hehe. Ohya kemarin ada yang nanya Kris nya bakalan jadi orang ketiga Chanbaek atau Hunhan? Jawabannya ada disini^^. Makasih buat kalian kalian yang udah review, fav, follow sama yang baca juga makasih! Jangan bosen bosen baca sama reviw ff ini yaa. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	7. Chapter 7

"Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun tiba tiba bertanya. Tidak biasanya ia bertanya tentang seorang lelaki.

"Kris. Namanya Kris Wu." Luhan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun menegang, tetapi kenapa nama itu... seperti familiar?

"Permisi, sepertinya bangku disini sudah penuh semua. Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Luhan langsung melirik kearah lelaki itu. Kenapa Luhan seperti pernah melihatnya? Tapi... dimana?

"_Geurae_. Kau boleh du-"

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun yang tiba tiba beranjak pun semakin membuat Luhan penasaran, sebenarnya siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa wajahnya-

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Mengingatnya? Kenapa-

ASTAGA YATUHAN!

Saat Kris hendak berdiri menyusul Baekhyun, Luhan tiba tiba bangkit dan menghentikan Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihatnya ikut berdiri karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Jangan mengejarnya. Jauhi dia." Ucap Luhan tegas. Kris hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menghempaskan lengan Luhan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Akh!"

"Yah kau sialan!" Sehun hendak melayangkan tinju pada Kris, tapi Chanyeol langsung menghentikannya.

"Sehun-ah cukup!"

"Jangan pernah berani mengatur hidupku, Luhan." Kris berjalan menjauhi mereka sesaat sebelumnya ia berkata kembali "Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi."

Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu sambil mengusap tangannya yang masih sakit akibat dihempaskan oleh Kris tadi.

"Lu, tanganmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun sambil masih memegang tangan Luhan.

"Tidak apa apa, Sehun-ah."

Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya terkejut kenapa Luhan memanggilnya tanpa embel embel '_sunbae_' langsung mengatakan, "Kuharap kau ingat bahwa aku tidak setua itu, bro."

Lantas Chanyeol langsung mengangguk. "Chanyeol _sunbae_, kau tidak berniat mengejar Baekhyun?"

"A-apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kris menyakiti Baekhyun? Cepat sana cari Baekhyun!"

"A-aku.."

"Dia membutuhkanmu, _sunbae_." Setelah itu, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung pergi mencari Baekhyun. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Baekhyun dan Kris. Dan untuk saat ini, Kris tidak boleh menemukan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Atap. Salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun. Setiap kali ia merasa sedih, ataupun ingin mencari sebuah ketenangan, ia selalu pergi ke atap. Selain udaranya sejuk, ia juga merasa nyaman berada disana. Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Di atap yang selalu membuatnya nyaman ini. Dia berjongkok, menumpukan kepalanya diatas kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa... dia harus kembali? Kenapa?" Baekhyun berkata lirih. Ia tak ingin Kris menghancurkan hidupnya lagi. Cukup masa lalu saja Kris membuat hidupnya hancur. Tidak lagi untuk kali ini.

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya mulai jatuh satu persatu melewati pipinya. Di otaknya terngiang tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi Kris datang, mengembalikan memori menyakitkan itu.

Chanyeol terus mencari Baekhyun keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti kata kata Luhan. Seolah olah itu adalah sihir untuknya. Bahkan hatinyapun mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan ini. Ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya kau dimana?" Chanyeol terus berfikir sampai akhirnya ia teringat bahwa ada satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi.

"Atap."

Setelah Chanyeol berada diatap, ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang berjongkok sambil menangus sesenggukan. Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya dan ikut berjongkok disebelahnya. Dan juga, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol ingin mengusap pundak Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya tiba tiba Baekhyun terlihat memukul mukul dadanya sambil sedikit berteriak, "Kenapa kau... mengambilnya dariku? Kau menghancurkan hidupku..."

Chanyeol langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memukul mukul dadanya. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut, dan Baekhyun semakin terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba tiba memeluknya. Dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa meredakan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hububganmu dengan Kris, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau bisa bercerita kapanpun kau mau, Baek. Tapi jika kau keberatan aku-"

"Kenapa... dia harus kembali? Kenapa sunbae? Kenapa-?" Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir dengan derasnya sampai baju kemeja sekolah Chanyeol basah.

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Kris, tetapi Chanyeol ingin sebisa mungkin membantu Baekhyun agar bisa merasa lebih baik. Hanya itu saja. _Mungkin?_

"Mungkin dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Baek."

"Tidak. Dia sudah menghancurkan semuanya, dan itu- tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." Jawab Baekhyun spontan dengan suaranya yang masih terpatah patah. "Bagaimana kalau dia- menghancurkan hidupku lagi?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu, Baek." Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol benar benar mengatakan itu atau hanya sekedar untuk menghiburnya saja. Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu memusingkannya, ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya menghangat mendengarkannya. Dan biarkan untuk sekali ini saja-

-Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol benar benar mengatakan itu dengan tulus.

_'Baekhee-ya, mianhae...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa kan jika pulang sendiri? Err sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Tidak apa apa, Lu. Aku mengerti. Kau ingin pergi dengan Sehun _sunbae_?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Iya, maafkan aku Baek. Seharusnya aku pulang denganmu, kau kan masih-"

"Sudahlah Lu, aku tidak apa apa kok. Aku tadi hanya menenangkan pikiranku saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia- mendatangimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengambil tas nya setelah sebelumnya ia membereskan barang barangnya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku, Lu. Jangan khawatir."

Luhan lantas memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi yang selanjutnya Baek. Jangan sampai dia menyakitimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Baekhyun langsung mengusap punggung Luhan. "Hei, aku tidak apa apa oke? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau sahabat terbaikku, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan yang sudah banjir air mata.

"_Aigoo_, kenapa kau menangis? Aku sudah berjanji kan?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Mereka pun berpelukan lagi dan Luhan langsung menghapus air matanya. Tiba tiba handphone Luhan bergetar dan mereka pun melepas pelukannya lalu Luhan mengambilnya dari saku blazernya.

_'Sehun is calling' _

Luhan langsung mengangkat telfon itu. Diam diam, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat itu.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Iya, aku akan keluar sekarang."

"..."

"Aku sedang mengobrol dulu dengan Baekhyun."

"..."

"Oke. Bye."

"Sehun _sunbae_ menelfonmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Pipi Luhan langsung merona. Baekhyun terkikik melihatnya. "Tapi wajahmu berantakan. Kau sih menangis."

"APA?! Wajahku? Yatuhan! Baek, bagaimana ini? Sehun sudah didepan! Astaga!" Luhan langsung panik, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini memang kebiasaan Luhan. Maka Baekhyun langsung menghentikan Luhan.

"Lu, kau masih tetap cantik. Jadi, datang dan cepat temui Sehun _sunbae_ oke?"

Mata Luhan langsung berbinar. "_Jinjja_?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Jangan lupa jaga dirimu, bye Baekbaek!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung membalasnya. Dasar seperti anak kecil, begitu saja percaya kekeke.

Baekhyun langsung keluar kelasnya, dan dia seperti melihat Chanyeol sedang melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya kearah Luhan dan Sehun, tapi untuk apa Chanyeol berdiri didepan kelasnya?

"Hai, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, masalahnya ia masih malu mengenai kejadian diatap tadi. Dia lantas menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum kikuknya.

"_Sunbae_, ada apa?"

"Hari ini jadwal les mu kan?"

"Y-ya. Tapi kan bukankah kita sering memulainya pukul 5 sore?"

"Ah, ya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Hehe." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ehm, Baek. Bagaimana kalau- aku mengajakmu makan diluar?"

Baekhyun sempat terkejut, tapi ia langsung menormalkan kembali ekspresinya. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih ada didepannya. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu, ayo." Chanyeol dengan refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi warna pink kemerahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Semua orang langsung memekik tertahan saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewati koridor sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang notabene seorang pemain basket bergandengan dengan Baekhyun yang hanya siswa biasa?

"_S-sunbaenim_."

"Hm?"

"Orang orang melihat kita." Baekhyun melihat kearah pergelangan tangan mereka berdua dan Chanyeol langsung mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Bukannya melepaskannya, Chanyeol malah tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu kan? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Baek."

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya, setelah kejadian tadi siang Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Benar benar baik.

Baekhyun baru saja merasakan perasaannya membaik, tiba tiba saja ia langsung menegang melihat seseorang didepannya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit, dan langsung melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek, ada apa?" Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan itu.

"Kris."

"Hai, bro. Hai, Baek."

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan dekati dia Kris. Kuperingatkan kau."

Kris tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa kau berani mengaturku?"

"Aku kekasihnya." Baekhyun terkejut Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Kris tertawa, kali ini lebih besar. "Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mendelik tak suka. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, Baek. Tidakkah kau senang aku kembali?"

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan langsung menarik kerah Kris.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol menjauh. "_Sunbae_, sudah hentikan. Lebih baik kita pergi saja."

"Kuharap kita bisa seperti dulu lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Teriak Kris dan Baekhyun hanya menarik Chanyeol tanpa mendengar kata kata Kris.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Kira kira Kris siapa? Baekhee siapa? Hubungan mereka apa? Yang mau nebak nebak boleh deh tebakannya ditulis dikotak review hehe. Maaf ya guys baru sempet lanjut, soalnya sekarang tugas makin banyak huhu. Belum lagi aku pulang sekolah suka les dulu, jadi suka pulang malem. Mianhae yeoreobunㅠㅠ sebenernya ini diketik seminggu lalu pas aku baru pulang dirawat dari rs tapi aku gasempet publish huhu. Tapi untung sekarang aku ada waktu luang, jadinya di publish sekarang hehe.

Segitu aja cuap cuapnya. Makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal ini, yang udah review juga makasih banyak, yang favorit, follow makasih guys. Itu berharga bangat buat aku hehe.

Jangan lupa kalau review, pake bahasa yang sopan oke?^^


End file.
